Servant of the Evil Friendship
by Ryu Kago
Summary: Semua ini diawali dengan suara lonceng... / Sampai kapanpun, aku akan terus melindungimu. Karena kita adalah sahabat, yang telah ditakdirkan di dalam takdir yang kejam. Karena itulah, kau harus tetap tersenyum, untuk selamanya. / ... Dan diakhiri pula dengan suara lonceng. / Based from song Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len / KaiLen version / No Yaoi!


Ryu : Hore! Aku bikin fic baru! :D Ini fic Aku no Monogatari-ku yang kedua~

Len : Woi, nasib fic-fic multichap kamu gimana tuh? -.-

Ryu : Iya, iya... ide fic ini sayang sih... sudah lama muncul, tapi belum kesampaian dibuat juga...

Kaito : Wow... words-nya mantab! O.O

Ryu : Yeah... ._. over dossis *?* lagi... But, it's okay! :D Yang penting... selamat membaca~ ;)

* * *

**Servant of the Evil Friendship**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Angst kurang terasa, bahasa yang (mungkin) terlalu puitis *?*, dll ;-)**

**.**

_Sampai kapanpun, aku akan terus melindungimu. Karena kita adalah sahabat, yang telah ditakdirkan di dalam takdir yang kejam. Karena itulah, kau harus tetap tersenyum, untuk selamanya._

**.**

**Len's PoV**

_Teng... Teng..._

Terdengar lonceng Gereja yang berdentang dengan kencang, hingga terdengar di telingaku.

Kuusap keringat yang mengalir di dahiku. Dalam hati aku selalu berharap, untuk dapat memasuki Gereja tersebut.

Aku hanyalah anak seorang pelayan restoran yang miskin, sehingga yang dapat kulakukan selama ini hanya bekerja untuk membantu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluargaku.

Saat ini aku sedang menyapu halaman Gereja yang bisa dibilang sangat kotor dikarenakan daun-daun yang terus berguguran di musim gugur ini.

Di kaca-kaca Gereja yang bening dan besar, dapat kulihat bayangan diriku. Seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun dengan rambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_. Sapu di tanganku terlihat lebih tinggi daripada tubuhku sendiri. Bajuku yang kumal dan berwarna kehitaman benar-benar membuatku tampak seperti pemulung jalanan, atau anak-anak yang tinggal di bawah kolong jembatan.

Aku pun kembali menyapu halaman yang semakin lama terasa semakin kotor. Walau begitu, aku harus melakukan pekerjaan ini untuk mendapatkan upah yang mungkin tidak seberapa bagi keluargaku.

_Teng... Teng..._

Lonceng Gereja terus bergema di gendang telingaku. Sungguh suara yang indah bagiku.

Tiba-tiba mataku terpusat pada suatu titik... atau lebih tepatnya pada seseorang.

Di depan mataku, kini berdiri keluarga kerajaan yang terdiri dari Raja, Ratu, dan Pangeran yang sepertinya tidak jauh lebih tua dariku. Aku tidak peduli dengan Raja dan Ratu, namun aku begitu terpana melihat pangeran kecil itu.

Pangeran Kaito, sang pangeran kecil yang merupakan putra mahkota, memiliki senyum yang begitu indah. Senyumannya seakan telah menghipnotis diriku sehingga tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari bibir kecilnya.

Senyuman itu... begitu manis di mataku...

Tiba-tiba Pangeran Kaito melihat ke arahku.

Gawat! Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa aku terus menerus memperhatikannya dari tadi!

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, diiringi suara debar jantungku. Aku sangat takut, karena... kau tahu kan, apa yang akan terjadi bila bersikap tidak sopan pada keluarga kerajaan?

.

.

.

Hukum pancung...

Pangeran Kaito semakin mendekat. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan.

Tapi, tanpa kusangka-sangka dia hanya bertanya kepadaku.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mataku terbelalak menatap Pangeran Kaito. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ramah. Dan selain itu, dapat kulihat juga bahwa tangan kanannya terulur ke arahku.

Dengan ragu-ragu kubalas uluran tangannya itu.

"Len... Len Kagamine..." jawabku dengan suara pelan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi suaraku bagai tertahan saat merasakan tangan hangat Pangeran Kaito, dan senyumannya yang begitu indah.

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti itu, Len! Aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu," kata Pangeran Kaito kepadaku.

Kutatap wajahnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Berteman... denganku...? Baru kali ini ada orang yang bicara seperti itu kepadaku.

"Pangeran..."

"Jangan panggil 'Pangeran'," ujar Pangeran Kaito kepadaku. "Panggil saja Kaito,"

A-Apa...? Memanggil nama kepada seorang keluarga kerajaan...? Bahkan aku tidak pernah memanggil nama pada siapapun...

"Baiklah, Kaito." Tiba-tiba mulutku bergerak sendiri. Entah kenapa, di saat itu juga, aku dapat merasakan hangatnya persahabatan di tengah angin musim gugur yang dingin ini. Senyuman dan uluran persahabatan Kaito yang begitu hangat, tidak akan pernah kulupakan selamanya...

* * *

_Semua perjumpaan kita diawali dengan suara lonceng Gereja. Dengan apa semuanya akan berakhir?_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Kedua insan sedang berlarian di taman bunga. Kaito dan len, sepasang sahabat yang terlihat begitu akrab.

Keduanya nampak begitu bahagia. Kehidupan sehari-sehari mereka yang penuh kesunyian, kini telah diisi oleh seorang sahabat.

"Ayo kejar aku!" seru bocah berambut _ocean blue _yang berusia sekitar 9 tahun sambil berlari dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. Di belakangnya, seorang bocah berambut _honey blonde_ yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun berlari mengejarnya.

"Kau curang, Kaito! Larimu 'kan lebih cepat dariku!" serunya sambil terus mengejar sahabatnya itu, sampai tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah batu.

Len pun berteriak keras, cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar oleh Kaito.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sambil berlari menghampiri Len. Len mengusap lututnya yang terluka karena jatuh tadi dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Mereka pun berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Angin semilir dan cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas siang itu membuat kedua bocah itu tertidur di sana.

Mereka tertidur cukup lama, sehingga matahari pun sudah hampir tenggelam.

Tapi, tampaknya tidak pantas bila disebut dengan 'mereka'.

Len pun terbangun, dan mendapati bahwa Kaito tidak lagi berada di sampingnya. Yang ada hanyalah kertas dengan tulisan yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan sahabatnya, Kaito.

Len sedikit terperangah saat membaca surat yang terlampir dengan tinta berwarna biru itu.

_Len, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang._

_Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya, tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu._

_Orang tuaku... meninggal._

_Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi mungkin tadi itu adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir._

_Aku tidak akan melupakan persahabatan yang sudah kita jalani selama ini._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Kaito Shion_

Air mata Len mengalir deras saat membaca surat itu.

Kini, sahabat yang selalu berada di sisinya, harus pergi meninggalkannya.

Walaupun dalam hati ia senang karena Kaito akan menjadi seorang pemimpin, tapi ia tahu bahwa kehidupan yang penuh dengan kemuraman dan kesunyian sedang menunggunya di depan sana.

* * *

_Saat-saat yang menyenangkan hilang begitu saja, dikarenakan perpisahan yang memisahkan kita berdua._

* * *

Sudah 7 tahun Kaito dan Len terpisah, dikarenakan orang tua Kaito yang meninggal secara mendadak dalam sebuah peperangan. Sebagai putra tunggal Raja dan Ratu, Kaito pun harus mewariskan tahta ayahandanya dan menjadi pemimpin kerajaan ini di usianya yang masih sangatlah muda, 9 tahun.

Saat ini, Len sedang menatap foto sahabat satu-satunya itu sambil berdiri di depan gerbang istana yang sangat besar. Istana tempat di mana sahabatnya, Kaito tinggal.

Kini Len tidak lagi merupakan bocah kecil yang menggunakan pakaian kumal. Kini ia adalah seorang pemuda berusia 14 tahun, dan pakaiannya kini menyerupai pakaian... seorang _servant_.

Dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, Len memasukan foto tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan memasuki gerbang istana.

"Kaito, aku datang menemuimu..." bisiknya pelan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Kedatangannya pun disambut dengan baik oleh penjaga istana. Penjaga tersebut mengantar Len ke tempat di mana Kaito berada.

.

.

.

Tapi, di saat Len melihat siapa yang berada di atas singgasana itu, bukan sesosok pangeran yang ada di sana. Orang itu lebih tampak sebagai seorang 'Putri', dengan gaun biru yang menjuntai panjang di tubuhnya.

Akan tetapi, bukan Len namanya bila tidak dapat mengenali sahabatnya, Kaito.

Seulas senyuman tipis kembali tersungging di bibir Len sambil menatap 'putri' itu.

"Kaito," katanya kepada 'putri' yang berada di singgasana di depannya. "Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

'Putri' yang dipanggil Len itu pun menatap Len dengan mata terbelalak. Perlahan-lahan 'putri' itu bangun dari singgasananya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Len.

"Len...?" 'Putri' yang ternyata adalah Kaito pun langsung memeluk tubuh Len yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu.

"Kaito, aku kembali." Len pun membalas pelukan Kaito. Mereka pun saling bertatapan, dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Pada saat itu juga, mereka berdua merasakan bahwa tali persahabatan mereka yang sempat putus, telah kembali tersambung.

* * *

_Perjumpaan manis yang membawa kegembiraan, dengan status yang berbeda. Kaulah sang putri, dan aku pelayanmu._

* * *

"Len! Ayo ke sini!" panggil Kaito memanggil nama sahabatnya. Kini Len telah resmi menjadi pelayan pribadi Kaito, putri kerajaan itu.

'Putri'? Yup, Kaito bukanlah Raja maupun Pangeran, melainkan seorang 'Putri' yang terkenal akan kekejamannya dan pemerintahannya yang begitu buruk.

Mengapa Kaito disebut sebagai 'Putri'? Jawabannya mudah. Sebenarnya saat ini Kaito sedang bersembunyi dari pasukan _Green Country_ yang menyerang kerajaannya saat itu dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Karena itulah Kaito harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai 'Pangeran' di _Blue Country_.

Lalu, mengapa pemerintahan Kaito dikatakan buruk dan kejam?

Nampaknya usianya yang masih tergolong sangat muda telah menjadi penyebab semua ini. Walau saat ini usianya telah 16 tahun, itu masih merupakan usia yang terbilang terlalu muda bagi seorang pemimpin kerajaan.

"_Doushite, ore no Hime_?" tanya Len setengah menggoda Kaito dengan memanggilnya _Hime_ (Putri). Tentu saja wajah Kaito langsung berubah menjadi kusut mendengar perkataan Len barusan.

"Hei, panggil Kaito saja. Lagipula bagaimanapun juga, aku tetaplah seorang laki-laki!"

"Hahaha... Iya, iya..." Len menahan tawanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu saja membuatnya ingin tertawa, dan mengubah kehidupan masa kecilnya yang penuh kemuraman.

Len pun mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa Kaito?" tanyanya dengan senyuman terbaik yang dapat ia berikan untuk sahabat terbaiknya itu. Kaito pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Bisa tolong belikan barang-barang yang ada di dalam daftar ini?" ujar Kaito sambil menyerahkan kertas berwarna putih yang berisi daftar benda-benda keperluan istana.

Len mencermatinya sejenak. Benda-benda yang harus dibelinya itu nampaknya harus ia beli di _Green Country_.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Len pun segera berjalan ke arah _Green Country_.

Perjalanan menuju negara yang bernama _Green Country _itu memang bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai di sana.

Tapi, Len akan memenuhi semua permintaan sahabatnya itu, bahkan walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

* * *

_Kau adalah sahabatku yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh kemauanmu, asalkan senyuman itu terus menghiasi wajahmu._

* * *

Len pun menyusuri pandangannya ke sekeliling negara yang tampak begitu asing di matanya itu.

Bayangkan, negara itu penuh dengan warna hijau!

Bangunan, pagar, sampai warna rambut dan pakaian semua orang di sana berwarna hijau!

Len yang masih sangat kebingungan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang terlihat begitu asing di matanya itu tidak menyadari bahwa angin di sana berhembus cukup kencang, dan menerbangkan topinya.

Len ingin mengambil topi tersebut, tapi angin membawa topi itu terbang terlalu tinggi, melebihi tinggi tubuh Len yang memang tergolong kecil dibandingkan anak-anak seumurannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut _twintails_ yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat Len berdiri segera menangkap topi Len sambil melompat kecil.

Ramput _twintails_-nya yang berwarna _tosca_ terlihat lembut dan indah saat ditiup angin. Wajahnya yang berseri tampak bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Gadis itu tampak begitu sempurna di mata Len.

Lalu, dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya, gadis itu menyerahkan topi Len yang ditangkapnya itu pada pemiliknya.

"Ini topimu," kata gadis itu. Senyuman gadis itu telah berhasil 'menghipnotis' Len hingga tak bergeming. Pandangan Len terus tertuju pada gadis itu, dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Halo...?" Len pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya pun semakin merona dan sikapnya pun langsung menjadi aneh.

"Ah, _A-arigatou_..." ucap Len sambil mengambil topinya dari tangan gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke gadis itu dengan pandangan malu-malu.

"Ng... boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Sontak Len pun langsung menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-ano... L-Len... Len Kagamine..." jawab Len terbata-bata. Gadis itu pun tertawa pelan melihat sikap Len yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Hahaha... kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu!" kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Len untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. "Namaku Miku Hatsune,"

Lalu, gadis yang bernama Miku itu pun segera pergi menghampiri lelaki tinggi berambut _tosca_ yang tampaknya telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Miku pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Len, sementara Len hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

* * *

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama, kepada seorang gadis berambut hijau. Senyumannya yang manis dan suaranya yang indah telah menghipnotis diriku._

* * *

"Kaito, aku sudah kembali." Len mengetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya itu sambil menggenggam tas besar yang penuh dengan barang pesanan Kaito.

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kaito.

Len pun membuka pintu besar tersebut dengan perlahan, lalu diintipnya isi kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada Kaito di sana.

Len pun masuk ke dalam kamar sahabatnya itu, siapa tahu ada jejak yang ditinggalkannya.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya tidak ada apa-apa yang dapat menjadi petunjuk hilangnya sosok Kaito di sana.

"LEN!" Len pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Suara teriakan yang memanggilnya itu benar-benar tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara berat yang sangat _familiar_ di telinganya itu pastilah suara Kaito.

Tapi... tumben sekali Kaito memanggilnya dengan teriakan seperti itu...

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Leen pun segera meletakan tas besar yang dibawanya itu di atas meja besar di kamar Kaito, dan segera berlari menuju Aula Istana, tempat di mana pastinya Kaito berada saat ini.

Di dalam hati Len saat ini penuh dengan kebimbangan. Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya? Mengapa Kaito terlihat begitu aneh?

Tapi Len tidak akan pernah membantahnya, karena dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya, yang akan selalu ia lindungi walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri sekalipun.

"Ada apa, Kaito_-sama_?" tanya Len sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Ada yang tahu kenapa Len bersikap begitu formal? Alasannya adalah keadaan di sekitar mereka –Kaito dan Len– yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pengawal istana. Mana ada seorang _servant_ yang memanggil sang _princess_ dengan nama kecil?

"Ada beberapa hal yang hendak kusampaikan kepadamu," kata Kaito dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar gusar. "Malam ini juga, kita akan menyerang langsung _Green Country_. Serangan ini bisa dibilang sebagai serangan balasan atas serangan mereka 7 tahun yang lalu."

Mata Len terbelalak. Bukan karena terkejut atas serangan yang begitu mendadak itu, melainkan perasaan cemas yang tiba-tiba muncul pada gadis bernama Miku Hatsune yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Masih ada satu lagi," tambah Kaito. "Aku punya tugas khusus untukmu,"

Len pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan menengadah ke arah wajah Kaito.

"Apa itu, Kaito_-sama_?"

"Tugasmu hanya satu, yaitu... membunuh tunangan putra mahkota _Green Country_, Miku Hatsune."

.

.

.

_DEG!_

Tubuh Len terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan anak panah saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Mata Len membulat tidak percaya.

Len... diperintahkan untuk membunuh cinta pertamanya...?

Inikah maksud dari perasaan gelisah yang sedari tadi terus menerus menyumbat di hati Len?

Ingin sekali Len untuk menolak perintah tersebut dan segera menyelamatkan Miku dari serangan Kaito, tapi...

"... Ya. Saya mengerti." Len pun membungkuk sekali lagi dan membalikan badannya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Aula Istana dengan perasaan gusar.

Len pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor istana yang panjang, dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ia pun duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri dan merenungkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi. Kedua tangannya meremas bantal di pangkuannya dengan erat.

"Aku akan melakukan segala hal untukmu, Kaito..." bisiknya dengan suara parau.

* * *

_Bagai ditusuk ribuan panah saat mengetahui bahwa cinta pertamaku akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi aku akan selalu menuruti semua permintaanmu._

* * *

Serangan malam itu pun segera dilaksanakan.

Seluruh pasukan _Blue Country_ dikerahkan untuk mengadakan serangan tiba-tiba yang ditujuka pada _Green Country_ malam itu.

Sementara itu, Len dengan diam-diam menyusup ke dalam hutan sambil membawa belati yang merupakan warisan keluarganya secara urun temurun. Belati kuning keemasan yang mengkilat dan bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam.

Dari dalam hutan, Len dapat melihat api yang berkobar dari _Green Country_. Api kemerahan yang melambangkan dendam Kaito atas meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya.

Len pun kembali menyusup lebih dalam ke dalam hutan yang lebat itu.

"Inilah saatnya..." bisik Len pelan dengan pandangan kosong. Belati di tangannya digenggamnya dengan erat. Dia pun berjalan perlahan menuju sumur tua yang berada di dalam hutan.

Di sumur tersebut, berdiri seorang gadis berambut _twintails_ yang tidak lain adalah Miku Hatsune, cinta pertama Len, sekaligus orang yang harus Len bunuh saat itu juga.

"Ah, Len!" seru gadis itu dengan senyuman cirikhas-nya yang manis di bibirnya. "Aku butuh pertolonganmu. Apakah kau tahu tempat persembunyian yang a–" perkataan Miku terputus saat belati milik Len tertancap di perutnya.

"L-Len...?" Miku menatap Len dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan tubuhnya mulai menjadi dingin dan kaku.

"_Gomenesai_..." Len berbisik di telinga kanan Miku dengan suara lirih. "_Daisuki dayo_..."

Miku pun tersenyum lembut pada Len tepat sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Tubuh Miku tumbang di pundak Len, dengan senyuman lembut yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Len sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Air matanya tumpah dan isak tangisnya bergema memenuhi hutan yang gelap dan sepi.

Berkali-kali Len memanggil nama Miku, tapi sia-sia saja. Cinta pertamanya itu sudah pergi, dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Len meletakan tubuh Miku yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi di sisi sumur. Ia membiarkan senyuman manis Miku tetap terlihat di wajah Miku, sehingga Miku tampak seperti bidadari yang meninggal dalam keadaan damai.

Dengan hati bagai tercabik-cabik, Len pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, dan meninggalkan kenangan akan cinta pertamanya di tempat itu.

* * *

_Pisau yang tajam dan darah yang mengalir menjadi satu. Hanya satu yang kurang, yaitu air mata duka yang berasal dari kedua mataku._

* * *

"Kaito, aku sudah kembali," Len berkata dengan nada yang terdengar dipaksakan. Ia pun berjalan mendekati tempat Kaito berada. Sementara itu, Kaito yang melihat tubuh dan pakaian Len yang berlumuran darah tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Len! Ada apa denganmu?!" Wajah Kaito tampak khawatir melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang berlumuran dengan darah yang berwarna merah segar.

Tapi, Len hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman keterpaksaan yang harus dibuatnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan cemas sang sahabat, Kaito.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya, masih dengan senyuman keterpaksaan yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Oh iya, aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku. Miku Hatsune sudah meninggal..."

Tiba-tiba air mata Len menetes, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dilakukannya. Pembunuhan terhadap cinta pertamanya.

Tapi, dengan secepat mungkin Len menghapus air matanya itu sebelum terlihat oleh Kaito.

Namun tampaknya gerakan tangan Len masih kalah cepat dengan mata Kaito.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Kaito bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Len pun langsung menghapus air matanya yang kembali menetes dan kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menangis, tadi mataku hanya kemasukan debu." Len pun membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Kaito, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti terlihat sangat konyol.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, ya." Len melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, sebelum air matanya kembali menetes dan terlihat oleh sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Len pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Langkah kakinya terasa berat dan lemah. Belati yang ada di dalam saku celananya penuh dengan darah cinta pertamanya.

Len pun membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri dan segera melepaskan pakaiannya yang masih berlumuran darah.

Dikenakannya pakaiannya yang masih bersih, lalu diletakannya belati turunan keluarganya itu di atas meja kayu yang rapuh.

Saat ia menatap belati yang berlumuran dengan darah itu, air matanya pun tumpah.

Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Len pun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, dan ia pun menangis di bantalnya sehingga bantal berwarna putih itu menjadi basah oleh air matanya.

Mulutnya memanggil nama Miku berkali-kali. Tangan dan kakinya gemetaran, dan tangisannya semakin keras.

Sungguh, inilah pengalaman terpahit yang pernah dialami oleh Len.

* * *

_Air mataku mengalir tanpa henti, dan hatiku yang pecah berkeping-keping. Janganlah ini menjadi penghapus senyumanmu yang indah._

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, sinar matahari menerobos melalui jendela di kamar Len dan membangunkan remaja 14 tahun itu.

Len mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengusap matanya yang masih agak sembab.

Ia menangis semalaman, dan tidak sempat untuk tidur terlalu lama.

Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Kejadian yang dialaminya semalam masih terus membayanginya. Tapi, air matanya sudah serasa habis karena ia terus menerus menangis semalam.

Len pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kaito dan mengetuk pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kaito, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Len pun membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Dia pun langsung bertemu pandang dengan sahabatnya, Kaito.

"Ngh... _Ohayou_..." ucap Kaito sambil mengusap matanya. Len pun membalas salam sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman tulus.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Len sambil membuka tirai jendela kamar Kaito agar cahaya matahari yang cerah dapat menerangi kamar Kaito yang agak gelap.

Lalu Len mematikan lampu kamar Kaito saat cahaya matahari sudah menggantikannya.

Itulah rutinitas Len sebagai seorang _servant_ yang melayani Kaito secara pribadi.

Memang terlihat sebagai sebuah tugas yang sangat ringan, tapi suatu hal yang menyakitkan terus mengganjal di hati Len.

Bayangkan, bersikap layaknya seorang pelayan di hadapan sahabatnya sendiri, merupakan suatu hal yang sangat menyakitkan hati.

Melihat sahabatnya yang memerintah kerajaannya dengan begitu kejam tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa, juga merupakan salah satu keganjalan di hati Len.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan, yaitu... menjaga agar senyuman sahabatnya itu tetap abadi dan menghiasi wajah sahabatnya.

Karena itulah, sampai kapanpun juga, Len akan terus melindungi Kaito, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri sekalipun.

* * *

_Kita akan selamanya menjadi sahabat, walau status membedakan kita. Kaulah the evil princess, dan akulah servant of the evil friendship._

* * *

"Kaito_-sama_~~~" Len memanggil sahabatnya dengan nada ceria sambil membawa nampan penuh dengan kue-kue kecil yang dinamakan '_briocche_'.

Saat itu Kaito sedang berada di taman istana, sekedar menikmati keindahan bunga mawar yang berwarna kebiruan.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak kejadian 'itu', dan tampaknya suasana suram sudah kembali ceria.

Len pun membawakan cemilan untuk sahabat baiknya ini ke tempat di mana Kaito berada. Cemilan istimewa yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"_It's snack time_~!" seru Len sambil menghampiri sahabatnya. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Len saat membawa nampan itu.

Kaito pun menoleh ke arah wajah sahabatnya dan membalas senyuman Len dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Hahaha... apa menu cemilan hari ini?"

"Ini menu spesial," jawab Len sambil tertawa kecil. "_Briocche_ buatanku,"

Len pun menurunkan nampannya dan meletakan piring berisi 5 buah _briocche_ ke atas meja di hadapan Kaito.

Kaito menusuk salah satu _briocche_ dengan garpunya, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak," kata Kaito sambil tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa yang telah berhasil membuat Len merasa sangat senang. Tawa polos yang ingin selalu dijaga oleh Len.

"Kaito," tiba-tiba Len memanggil Kaito. Kaito pun mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Len.

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu tertawa seperti itu," kata Len dengan senyuman tulus cirikhas-nya.

Awalnya Kaito terdiam, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Len yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun perlahan-lahan wajahnya mulai menjadi ceria kembali.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau mau menjadi sahabatku untuk selamanya,"

"Ya, aku pasti akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu." Len pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

Di tengah langkah kaki-nya ia berbisik, "... dan menyerahkan nyawaku hanya untukmu..."

* * *

_Briocche yang manis, bagaikan tawamu yang polos. Kumohon, jangan pernah biarkan tawa itu menghilang dari wajahmu._

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak hari diadakannya penyerangan tiba-tiba _Blue Country_ ke _Green Country_. Kerajaan _Green Country _pun mengadakan serangan balik, yang jauh lebih besar.

Bahkan sebagian besar masyarakat _Blue Country_ juga turut hendak menjatuhkan Kaito dari tahta kerajaan atas oemerintahannya yang begitu semena-mena.

'_Ini gawat..._' batin Len dalam hati saat melihat penyerangan tersebut.

Len yang sudah melihatnya lebih dulu melewati beranda istana segera berlari menuju kamar Kaito dan langsung mendobrak pintunya.

Di dalam kamar Kaito, Len melihat sahabatnya yang juga sedang melihat ke arah penyerangan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

Dengan segera, Len pun menarik Kaito menjauh dari jendela dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kaito, kau tidak pernah membocorkan identitasmu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, kan?" tanya Len dengan setengah berbisik sambil terus memeluk tubuh Kaito dengan erat.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Len. senyuman yang tidak pernah ditunjukan oleh Len sebelumnya...

Kaito yang langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Len langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan hal itu, Len!" teriak Kaito sambil menggenggam bahu Len yang lebih kecil darinya.

Tapi, Len hanya tersenyum membalas teriakan Kaito.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'." Len pun segera menyerahkan jubah hitam kepada Kaito, dan dengan cekatan ia memakai salah satu pakaian Kaito yang ukurannya paling pas dengannya, dan mengecat rambutnya menjadi biru.

"Cepat pakai jubah itu. Setelah itu, larilah! Cepat kabur dan bersembunyi." Len mendorong tubuh Kaito agar menjauh darinya. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Kau tidak pernah menampakan dirimu di depan umum, bukan?"

Air mata Kaito mulai menetes.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini! Kau sahabatku, Len!"

Len tersenyum kecil dan kembali mendorong Kaito dan memasukan tubuh sahabatnya itu ke dalam lemari.

Dari dalam lemari tersebut, Kaito dapat mendengar suara Len yang berbisik kepadanya.

"Kau juga sahabatku, yang ingin kulindungi..."

Setelah itu, terdengar suara dobrakan pintu yang disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah. Dapat dipastikan bahwa suara itu pasti suara yang berasal dari para penyerang dari kerajaan _Red Country_.

Setelah suara ribut itu sudah terasa semakin jauh, barulah Kaito membuka pintu lemari itu dengan mendorongnya dari dalam.

Disapunya sekeliling kamarnya dengan pandangannya. Sangat sepi dan... berantakan. Pasti penerang tadi sempat mengobrak-abrik kamarnya hingga seperti ini.

Dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya, Kaito pun segera berlari keluar dari istana, sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Len... mengapa kau harus berbuat seperti ini...?" bisiknya dengan suara lirih, diiringi dengan derap langkah kakinya yang berlari menuju hutan yang gelap.

* * *

_Di saat semua orang menyerangmu, aku akan melindungimu. Akan kuserahkan nyawa untuk menjauhkanmu dari ancaman pemberontak._

* * *

Di dalam sel bawah tanah yang gelap dan suram, Len menengadah dan terus melihat ke arah jendela sel-nya dengan pandangan kosong.

Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menunggu saat-saat terakhir kehidupannya. Hidupnya akan berakhir tepat pada jam 3 sore ini, di saat lonceng Gereja berdentang.

Hatinya berkecamuk, antara kekhawatiran dan kerinduan akan sahabatnya.

Sinar matahari yang cerah menimpa rambutnya yang kini berwarna _ocean blue_.

Mata _sapphire_-nya yang bening terus melihat ke arah jendela tersebut.

Beberapa kelopak bunga mawar berwarna kebiruan jatuh berguguran dan salah satu di antaranya jatuh dan masuk ke dalam sel melalui celah jendela yang agak renggang.

Kelopak bunga itu pun jatuh di tangan Len. Len menatapnya sejenak. Sebuah kelopak bunga mawar berwarna kebiruan yang mengingatkannya akan sahabatnya.

Tawa polos Kaito pun kembali terbayang di benaknya. Sebuah tawa yang ingin selalu dijaganya.

Len mengusap air matanya yang kembali jatuh. Satu hal yang diharapkannya saat ini, yaitu...

.

.

.

... semoga sahabatnya dapat selamat dan tetap hidup dengan senyuman di bibirnya...

* * *

_Sel yang gelap dan suram, tempatku menunggu ajal. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, agar pengorbananku ini tidak menjadi sia-sia._

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 14.45, atau sama saja dengan pukul tiga kurang lima belas menit.

Hal itu berarti umur Len hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi, sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Len menatap ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang penuh dengan amarah. Seluruh dendam penduduk ditumpukan ke atas pundaknya, karena takdir atas persahabatan yang kejam.

Len memandang langit dengan wajah sedih.

'_Kalau aku memang harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini..._' batinnya dalam hati. '_Kumohon, ijinkan aku melihat senyuman Kaito untuk yang terakhir kalinya..._'

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 14.50.

Len pun dipaksa untuk segera berjalan menuju papan pancung.

Papan kayu yang besar itu terlihat begitu mengerikan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Len. Menempuh ajal bukanlah ketakutannya yang terbesar.

Tapi, melihat sahabatnya yang berada di sini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada ia sendiri yang harus berada di sini.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 14.55.

Len meletakan kepalanya di papan kayu pembunuh itu.

Ditatapnya semua kerumunan orang yang ada di sana. Orang-orang yang memasang wajah penuh amarah kepadanya, yang dilandasi hubungan persahabatan yang kejam.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Sosok pemuda 16 tahun yang memiliki rambut _ocean blue_ yang indah.

Dia adalah Kaito, sahabat len yang merupakan salah satu korban dari takdir persahabatan yang kejam ini.

Wajah Kaito yang tadinya terlihat penuh dengan ketakutan dan kengerian, kini mulai melembut, dan ia pun tersenyum. Senyuman terbaik yang dapat ia berikan kepada sahabatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Perlahan-lahan Len mulai tersenyum ke arah Kaito, dan berbisik...

"_Ah, it's snack time_..."

.

.

.

_KREEESH!_

.

.

.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, pisau pemenggal itu dijatuhkan dan memotong kepala Len, dan suara lonceng Gereja kembali memenuhi suasana sore itu.

Kepala Len jatuh ke atas papan kayu yang bersimbah darah, diiringi sorak sorai suara penduduk yang menyaksikannya.

Kaito yang melihat kejadian ini secara langsung tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Ini adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya. Sahabatnya... tewas di hadapannya.

"LEN!" suaranya berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya.

Tidak ada yang mendengarnya, karena suasana saat itu begitu ramai, dan disertai juga suara lonceng Gereja yang terus bergema, mengenang pertemuan mereka dan mengawali takdir yang kejam ini.

* * *

_Semua persahabatan ini diawali dengan suara lonceng Gereja, dan diakhiri pula dengan suara lonceng Gereja._

* * *

_._

**The End**

.

* * *

Ryu : Yay~ akhirnya selesai :D Panjang (banget) ya? #Plak!

Len : Udah tau nanya -.- *dihajar Ryu* Gila... aku sih gak bakal mau ngorbanin diri cuma buat si maniak es krim itu...

Kaito : Hiks... hiks... Len jahat...

Ryu : Udah, jangan ribut di fic-ku -.- nanti nih fic sudah hancur, tambah hancur lagi karena kalian berdua *dilemparin pisang + es krim*

Len : O iya, sebenarnya fic aslinya ini bukan versi Vocaloid, melainkan versi asli antara Ryu dengan temannya (summon : Ace von Wolf) :D Jadi aku menggantikan Ryu untuk minta maaf kalau fic ini agak aneh.

Kaito : Dan satu lagi. Laptop Ryu sedang agak rusak, jadi pasti typo bertebaran di mana-mana karena keyboard yang ngaco. Jadi, mohon koreksinya, ya! ;)

Ryu : Sekian dari kami... review, please ;)


End file.
